Ice over Fire
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Lisanna is still in a relationship with Natsu while she sees a certain cold rival behind his back. Written by request.
1. A Real Man

A/N: This will be the first in a series of Fairy Tail stories that I will be making in addition to my various DBZ ones. Size references are in my profile, same for DBZ.

This is a requested story. If you have a request of your own, please look as my profile for details.

Rated M for LEMON AND LANGUAGE

Ice over Fire

It was another quite day in the Fairy Tail Guild. All the guild members were happily drinking and retelling stories from past mission, it seemed like nothing could break the serene atmosphere until…"KYAAAAH!" Lucy squealed as Cana, obviously drunk, slipped her hands into Lucy's blue and white vest.

"Lace huh?" Cana smirked as she felt the soft material of Lucy's bra before sliding her hands underneath it and cupping the blonde mage's enormous boobs.

"C.C. ! Please get your hands out of my shirt!" Lucy only continued to squeal as Cana continued to massage her soft globes.

Lisanna, who was sitting at the same table as Lucy, alongside her boyfriend Natsu and his cat Happy, put on a cheerful smile much like the one her older sister always had on as she watched what some would call harassment, but what the guild called comradely unfold. Natsu snaked an arm around Lisanna's waist as he pulled her in close for a deep kiss. Pulling out of it, Natsu looked down at his girl and smiled, she looked back at him with a soft smile as well, but what he didn't noticed what the napkin she had quickly wiped her mouth with after the kiss. "I love you so much" he said as Happy cheered next to him with little heart flags.

"Ditto" said Lisanna as she snuggled into his embrace something that proved rather difficult considering her large bust. "Oh yeah, Natsu hun, I've got another month long mission to do." She said with her best sad face.

"Another one? This is the third month in a row that you'll be gone, you only just got back!" The dragonslayer was starting to get annoyed. He barely got to see his girlfriend at all anymore. Now she was leaving for another whole month. "Well I hope you're not going to go without saying hi to my little dragon?" he smirked as he gave one of her ample bosoms a squeeze.

Lisanna gave an uneasy smile as she reached under the table and into Natsu's loose pants. "Little is right" she thought as her delicate hands grabbed hold of his small dick. She knew there was nothing he could do about it, but his small dick just wasn't enough for a girl like her. As she quickly jacked him off in the center of the guild hall she couldn't help but remember how his miniscule length couldn't even pop out from between her breasts, albeit she was nowhere near flat with her beautiful double FFs bouncing around, but still, his penis hadn't even broken the surface of her cleavage when she tit fucked him.

Natsu quietly sighed while the other guild members didn't even expect a thing. It didn't take long before Lisanna felt a warm puddle form in her palm, signaling that Natsu had come. "Already? He gets off quicker every time we do this!" she thought. It was another one of her various complaints about Natsu. She like the guy a lot, but as far as sex was concerned he never came close to pleasing her, it was a problem that had slowly been eating away at their relationship; well from her side at least. Natsu had no idea that anything was wrong, probably because she continued to show some small amount of affection whenever they were together, as rare as it was.

Wiping of his cum inside his pants, Lisanna stood up to leave. "Okay now I'll see you all in a month okay!" she called to the other guild members in the hall.

Everyone waved back at her with their usual cheery grins. Even Cana was waving, although her hands were still inside Lucy's vest and bra, making for quite the funny sight as she waved with Lucy's boobs.

Once outside Lisanna jumped into her magical vehicle, it looked a lot like the ones back in Edolas except it was pink with blue flames and the guild crest on the sides. Beginning the long drive up to the mountains for her mission, Lisanna couldn't help but to think about Gray. Natsu would have never suspected that she was having an affair with his icy rival. Natsu may be unable to satisfy her, but Gray could. He was a real man. Where's Natsu's tiny prick didn't stand a chance against her soft mountains…for Gray it was a completely different story. She didn't have to force her poor boobs into his crotch to get some shaft in; Gray on the other hand completely turned the tables on her the first time she had tried to tit fuck him. Never had she had her boobies so thoroughly fucked before. She loved the feeling of a real man man-handling her body. A small dribble of drool fell from her mouth as she thought of Gray's hard cock. "9 inches…" she drooled. "This is going to be a great month."

It had been Natsu who had given her the vehicle in the first place, it had been a going away present to him from the Edolas Natsu, custom made and custom painted, it was the best around and then, Natsu had given it to her. She felt kinda bad remembering the night that she and Gray had "christened" the vehicle with their sweet juices.

(FLASHBACK)

It was two months ago. Natsu had taken her outside the Guild with a huge grin on his face "What is it already?" she said while uttering her best girly giggle. She had started sleeping with Gray behind his back only a month a few days ago at that point, but still she had mastered her faithful girlfriend charade to keep the cheery dragon slayer happy.

"Come on already! I said ya were gonna like it!" he called as he pulled her around a corner to where her new Edolas style vehicle sat. "Oooo Natsu I love it!" Lisanna squealed as she gave her boyfriend a big hug.

"See. I knew ya would. I got it from that other Natsu guy where you were staying for so long." He grinned.

"You mean Edolas?" Lisanna asked. She couldn't believe that her childhood crush was so dumb. Feeling her body crushed against him she did have to admit that he had grown to be a strong man on many ways…."Just not the one way that matters" she thought, thinking of the tiny erection poking against thigh. She doubted it would have even touched her thigh if she was hugging him chest to chest. Her boobs would have created enough space to keep them miles apart.

"See, now with this you'll be able to do your month long missions in half the time. And then you can come back and we can turn the heat up in the sheets!" he gave her a lusty look as his hand stroked up the inside of her thigh and into her skirt.

Backing away at the last moment, Lisanna felt she had to get something straight with him. "Natsu, they're not called month missions because they take a month to get to. They are called that because once I get there it takes a month." She sighed as his face dropped. "I'm sorry, but I get there really quickly on the train already.

"So you don't need the Natsumobile…?" Natsu slowly spoke as his head hung low with sadness.

Lisanna may have been cheating on him with his fiercest rival, but she still had some decency left, even if her next act was anything but. "You're wrong Natsu." She said sternly before lightening her voice into one of sweet lust. "Now…when I go to my missions I can imagine I'm riding the real Natsu when I ride the Natsumobile." She could tell by the look of lust on his face that he wanted her badly, but she that there was nothing he could over her sexually. "Seeing as you won't be seeing me for a while…I'll give you something to remember me by." As she finished her sentence Lisanna lifted up her white shirt and baby blue bra, letting her huge FF cup boobies bounce out and jiggle on her chest before cramming them back in again. Natsu was left a drool covered mess on the ground as Lisanna sped off. "I hope you remember that little man. Because that'll be the last time you ever see them" she thought.

Driving down the road a short ways she saw a familiar figure on the right side of the road yelling at an extremely angry old man. "Gray?"

"I did not do it on purpose it just happens to me!" Gray yelled at the old man.

"That is a load of bull and you know it! I saw you take off your clothes and pretend to freak out when I yelled!" retorted the old man.

"Hey Gray!" Lisanna yelled as came screeching to a halt next to the bickering pair.

"Lisanna?" they both said in unison.

"Lisanna? You don't know this crazy little pervert do you? Said the old man as he bopped Gray on the head with his cane a couple times causing Gray to growl at him.

"Unfortunately a little too well Mr. Max. He's a buddy from the guild." She chuckled.

"Oh is that so? Well how's about you take him back there and you all have one of your crazy fight eh? Keep him outta my hair why dontcha?" he said as Gray climbed into the pink vehicle.

"I'll do just that when I finish my errands. Bye bye Mr. Max!" Lisanna called as she waved from the car.

"Don't you dare think for a second that is over old man! I'm not done with you!" Gray yelled angrily with shark-like teeth from the passenger seat as the couple drove off.

"Well I'll be damned if that girl doesn't have double Fs" thought the old man. "I guess I'm the pervert now!" he chuckled as he went back inside his store.

Back in the Natsumobile Gray was climbing around it trying to figure out what he was in. "Hey! What the hell is this thing? And why is it pink? I know you're a girl and all, but..heh heh I know full well your underwear isn't pink." He grinned at her.

Lisanna felt a line of pink cover her cheeks as the ice mage spoke "It's a gift from Natsu, you know. Pink hair, fire…" she continued.

"Oh alright. So he gave you a floating car huh? I take he still doesn't know I've been fucking his woman in ways he could never hope to." As much as Gray loved Lisanna, the best part for him was the fact that he was using his rival's girl's body however he wanted to.

"No I haven't told him that you're screwing me behind his back in fact I don't think I ever will" she grinned over at the semi-naked man.

"Well how about you pull over in those woods over there and we'll do something else that you won't ever tell him about…" as he spoke Gray reached an arm around her small body and softly cupped her left breast through her shirt. The feeling of his cold fingers gently rubbing her boob was enough to get her nipple as hard as a pebble.

Parking in an empty clearing Lisanna went to put the seat back. "Hold on just let me get the Natsumobile ready." She said hurriedly. She couldn't wait to feel his hands on her naked flesh.

"He named in the Natsumobile?" Gray asked before he got a conniving smile on his face. Pinning Lisanna down to the back seat with his hands Gray spoke directly into her ear. "How do you think he'd feel if he knew I'd be fucking his girl in the car named after him?"

"I think his balls would probably drop. Might even make his dick finally grow a little." Lisanna beamed up at him. "Know let my hands free I want to feel you..." she cooed.

"Not quite yet babe. I think I'll feel you first." With that, Gray froze Lisanna's hands to the back seat above her head. Leaving her ripe body completely at his mercy. Reaching under her shirt, Gray unclipped and pulled out her baby blue bra. "Baby blue. Just like I said." His eyes popped open as he read the label. "Looks like someone's grown since last time." He said looking down at the defenseless woman.

Lisanna blushed at his words. "Kinda. I was just properly fitted is all. They thought I was a double D before. No wonder my back was aching so much."

"So I take it a lucky saleswoman knows just how Fucking Fantastic your rack is then" he smiled.

Lisanna rolled her eyes at him before she suddenly felt her shirt starting to become freezing cold. "Gray…what are you doing?!" she yelled, suddenly alarmed.

"No worries." He said as he finished what he was doing. Lisanna looked down to see that her shirt had been turned to ice. Before she could say a word Gray shattering it before blowing away the pieces.

Lisanna was left completely topless from the waist up as a cold breeze blew over her icy nipples; the buds unable to become any harder as they turned dark red from the cold.

Looking down at her amazing chest, Gray couldn't help but be in awe. "He would have thought this was what you had under there for so long?" he thought. His eyes grazed over every angle of her chest, from the perfectly round sides to the way they sat on her chest like two perfect big cupcakes. His eyes finally came to rest on her painfully hard nipples. His handy work of course. Ever since he learned how to perform ice magic he had enjoyed making women's nipples harden, especially woman with a rack like Lisanna.

He leaned down, pressing his chilly body into hers as his tongue forced its way into her mouth, just to find a happy roommate ready to meet it. His tongue chased hers around her mouth as she started to softly moan his name. Ending the kiss he moved down to where her large breasts sat, undefended. Lisanna badly wanted to touch him and so she wriggled against her bonds, only to send her mountains bouncing into a frenzy as Gray grabbed each of them. Her shaking only increased as he expertly groped her boobs. "Grab me Gray! Make me cum from just feeling my boobs!" she called.

"I don't know" he teased. I should think Natsu must have already done that to you."

"Natsu can't; only you can Gray. He doesn't know how to grope a woman like you!" she called out again. Hoping for release.

"That's right" he said as Gray licked up from the bottom of her right boob before sucking the nipple in once he reached the top.

Lisanna screamed as Gray started sucking on her huge rack. As he sucked hard on her nipple, his teeth sometimes giving a soft nibble as he went, his hands went for the other twin. Using both of his hands he molded it into every weird shape he could imagine; squeezing the soft flesh before letting it go to watch it jiggle back into its round shape.

"Yes! Feel them Gray! Squeeze them! Squish them! Feel me up like only a real mage can!" Lisanna called out in ecstasy as her true lover squeezed her soft melons for all they were worth.

Gray finally let her right nipple go before latching onto the left and began French kissing it like he had done to her earlier. His fingers sunk deep into her pale boobs as he squished them together and jiggled them around as if he were juggling. Gray wrapped his tongue around the hard bud as he began probing the small duct at the top. The sensations were far too much for Lisanna as she came with a thundering climax.

"Grayyyyyy!" she yelled as her warm nectar spilled out onto the seat. Gray stood up on his knees as he ran a finger through the puddle.

A grin formed on his face yet again as he lifted her skirt. "Naughty girl not wearing panties. To think I could have been finger banging you the whole ride over here.

Gray let me go already! I. Want. To. Feel. You!" she said as she shook against the restraints with every word.

Gray just sharply grabbed her now super sensitive boobs as they bounced to silence her. "Okay okay. Here." Just as Gray released the restraints he dove his head under her skirt and licked her pink slit from bottom to top, the sudden stimulation almost freezing the girl in place. "So now you don't want to get up?" he said from inside her skirt. "Suit yourself" he smiled once more before parts her delicate lips and shoving his tongue straight into her juicy core. He swirled his tongue around the insides of her sweet tunnel before blowing cold air straight into her. The sensation alone was enough to send Lisanna into a second orgasm as her now cold juices poured out into Gray's cupped hands. He continued to catch her flow as he constantly changed between sucking and blowing on her clit. The constant pleasure enough to almost empty her out. Finally letting go, Gray got up again and poured her womanly nectar all over her bountiful bosoms.

Lisanna smiled up at the ice mage as their thoughts aligned. "You wanna fuck my boobies Gray?" she asked sweetly. Her hands were already rubbing her oily juices all over her chest. Gray nodded as he pulled off his underwear, unleashing his long icy cock. Lisanna's gaze locked onto the twitching rod as it set down in the valley of her jugs.

"Looks like those big tits of yours need a good fucking as much as you do." Gray drawled.

"Natsu's tiny dick doesn't stand a chance against these, he just gets buried every time" Lisanna breathe.

"Well I guess it's time a real man's cock showed your boobs their place."

"And where is that" she said as her eyes remained locked on his cock, precum already dripping out and mixing with the juices on her boobs.

"All around my fat cock." He whispered in her ear before grabbing both of her bouncy boobs and ramming his cock between them.

"Fuck them! Fuck my tits Gray! Show me what a 9 inch cock can do!" Lisanna screamed Gray's cock was a monster next to Natsu's at three times the size there was simply no contest. Not even her double Fs could hope to contain his manly meat as the head stuck out from between them with every thrust. Lisanna couldn't help herself, but to lick and suck the fat purple head as it came out of her deep cleavage for a quick hello before submerging back into the bouncy depths. She ran her hands all over his chiseled body as he fucked her tits, she loved his abs, the sexy V belong his belly button and his strong, muscular buttocks. His pecs were one of her personal favorites. She loved seeing her large feminine boobs get squished against his hard manly pecs. It was how she thought of them. Two lovers, one made of hard muscle, and the other of bouncy flesh. Most of all though she loved the taste of his cum. It was like drinking a refreshing drink at the guild, only it tasted much better. She would bottle it if she wasn't always drinking it all.

Suddenly Gray arched back as he got ready to come. "Arrgghh!" he shouted as Lisanna pulled his heavy cock into her mouth just in time to catch the torrent of hot cum that came out of it. The cold liquid quickly overflowed her mouth, forcing her to dribble some out onto her large breasts and swallow the rest before sucking more in. She couldn't get enough of his cum. Gray could only watch whilst getting turned on all over again at seeing the short haired girl greedily gobble up his seed. Once she was certain she had sucked him dry, she started scraping up what she could from her breasts and quickly slurping it up, not caring at all that she was eating her own juices as well.

This was usually when Natsu would stop. Although this titfuck wasn't disappointing in the least. Expecting to lie down and go to sleep in the cool breeze, Lisanna was caught by surprise as Gray yanked away her skirt and threw it out of the car to land near her oversized bra. Gray grinned at the shocked look on her face. "What? Did you think we were done? Remember. I'm not Natsu. And I'm not done with you yet Lisanna." With that Gray grabbed onto her sensitive orbs hard and rammed his wet length deep inside of her.

"UHHHHAH!" Lisanna gasped as she was roughly penetrated. Luckily, her pussy was still slick with her own personal lubricant. "That's it Gray! Use my body like only a real man can! That little prick of Natsu's is nothing compared to your 9 inches!" Lisanna drooled out the last few words as Gray continued to pound her.

Lisanna truly was a sight to behold. "I bet Natsu would shit himself if he saw you now." Gray laughed. "His little childhood crush covered in my cum and bouncing on my cock just begging for it!"

Lisanna was too far gone to do anything but moan and scream. "Ugh ugh ugh!" Her beautiful boobies, slick with saliva and both hers and Gray's juices bounced merrily on her chest every time he slid almost completely out of her, just to ram all 9 inches of his wide cock back into her. She was being stretched to her limit and covered in sex and she loved it! A real mean was fucking her, using her supple body any way he wanted and she loved it!

Gray squeezed her boobs as they continued to bounce before roughly jiggling in his palm as his fingers surrounded it, forcing her now pink flesh to squeeze out between is fingers. Two hours went by in what seemed like an eternity as Gray continued to assault Lisanna's horny body. Finally, after bringing Lisanna to five more orgasms with his ministrations Gray thrust all the way in one last time into the exhausted girl as he came inside of her. "AHHHHHHHHHGH!" he yelled out before he collapsed alongside her.

They lied in the car resting as they recovered their strength. "You fucked Natsu's girl in his own car that he named after him." Lisanna breathed as she snuggled up against Gray, her hand softly massaging his big balls.

That's gotta be a new record in fucking someone over." Gray smiled as he playfully inspected her boobs, enjoying the way they popped back to shape every time he poked or squeezed them with an audible "boing".

Lisanna looked outside the car to look for the remains of their clothes to find nothing. "Awww the wind blew my bra away." Lisanna sulked.

"Yeah like that would've done you any good. Remember you didn't have any panties either." Gray smirked.

"I did have a skirt until someone ripped it in two" Lisanna returned. Gray silenced her by quickly freezing his finger and pressing it against her nipple. "EEK!" she squeaked as she fell back into the car.

"Never mind the clothes… You won't need them when we get to my house." Gray smirked as they drove off.

Unbeknownst to either of them, back in town Mr. Max was walking down the street when a blue piece of fabric hit him in the face. "What's this now?" Smelling the bra he knew who it had to belong to. "HA! FF I knew it!" thought the old man as he tucked the bra into his pocket and ran home.

(END FLASHBACK)

Lisanna was awoken from her memory to the realization that she was sitting in a wet puddle. "I really shouldn't think with my pussy" she said as Lisanna pulled up to Gray's hidden house, high up in the cold mountains. Lisanna put on her jacket as she stepped out of the vehicle and knocked on the door.

As the door opened Gray's voice spoke. "Ready to go again?"

A/N: Well that is the first chapter in what will have at least one more. Please read and review as well as check out my other stories. There will be other Fairy Tail ones, ones shots and stories. If you have a request please send me a pm and we'll figure it out. Check my profile for any questions.


	2. A Third Opening

A/N: Warning! There will be immense LEMONS from her on in!

Part 2 of my multipart Lisanna cheating story upon request. If you have one of your own please make it known in a pm and we will discuss the story details!

With sparkles in her eyes, Lisanna pulled up in front of Gray's home on the mountain she quickly leapt from her magical vehicle and quickly returned it into a lacrima so that no one would know she was there, not that many people came through the freezing mountains that is. Lisanna ran to the front door as fast as she could, her large breasts swaying back and forth in her powder blue sundress as she ran. Lisanna raced up the steps and toward the door, expecting to slam her petite self against it to announce her presence to her true boyfriend. Just as she was about to hit the door though, it swung open and she went flying through. Lisanna experienced a brief moment of panic before she landed in the strong embrace of Gray; his lips caught hers as his tongue immediately plunged between her lips when they met. Lisanna's feelings went from ones of fear to ones of passion as her tongue welcomed the intruder with open arms. "MMMMMPH!" moaned the young woman as her tongue was quickly overwhelmed by the welcomed guest as it was lovingly chased around her mouth before finally being ravaged.

After several minutes of savoring each other, the couple broke the kiss, a trail of saliva hanging between their hungry mouths as they did. "Miss me, baby?" Gray smiled as his left hand trailed up underneath her dress and grabbed a firm hold of her round butt.

"Mmmm you know I did" Lisanna continued to moan; even though she had a juicy ass Gray usually paid little attention to it in favor of her voluptuous rack. "I've been missing that big cock of yours too." She smiled as her hand found its way down the front of his boxers; he was, as always, dressed in only them because of his unnatural stripping habit…something Lisanna was always thankful for.

"Better be careful what you fish for in there…you may just regret it." Gray chuckled as his long cock sprang to life in her delicate hands.

Lisanna could already smell the precum oozing out onto her hands; she never could get enough of the ice mage's cum so she wanted to get a steady supply flowing as soon as possible. "Bring that big o'l sausage over here…" Lisanna drawled as she sprang into another deep kiss, whilst their tongue got reacquainted, Lisanna busied herself by tearing Gray's boxers to shreds, finally freeing his 9 inch dick for her to enjoy.

The couple continued to make out across the house they made their way to Gray's king size bed where he fell back onto it. Lisanna stood at the end as he held himself up with his elbows. Lisanna smiled as she started moving her hips to a slow beat in her head "This all yours baby, Natsu could never use my body like it should be, I'm glad a real man like you can…" slowly, she peeled off her sundress, revealing more and more of her supple skin. It didn't take long for her tiny blue and white striped panties to be exposed. Gray grinned at them as he saw that the white stripes were completely see-through with her juices.

I bet Natsu could never get her that wet!" Gray thought before his mind was shut down as Lisanna finished pulling off her dress.

Gray licked his lips as he looked at her, her panties clung to her nether lips like a second skin, her toned yet soft belly lead his eyes up as they reached her FF cup breasts, sitting comfortably in her equally striped blue bra. He had seen her in her underwear dozens of time before, but none of those times made this time any less magical. His hands instinctively reached up for his favorite playthings, but Lisanna pushed him back down "Nuh uh! I get to have my fun first this time" she teased whilst wagging her finger at him.

Lisanna crawled up to her lover, her scantily clad rump visible to Gray through the mirror behind her, she moaned one more time as she slowly took Gray's entire length into her hot mouth. "GAHHH!" the ice mage gasped as the white haired girl easily swallowed all 9 inches of his monstrous cock. He could not believe his eyes, how could something so small consume something that big without any effort? Gray's thoughts were suddenly silenced as the tip of his dick head rubbed against the soft back of her throat. This wasn't the first time Lisanna had taken something this big in so she had almost no gag reflex whatsoever at this point. Lisanna started breathing over Gray's cock, her hot breath mixing with his frigid dick making sensations that drove the man wild. "Li…Lisannaaahhhhh!" Gray tried to hold it back, but Lisanna kept going, she slowly licked around his wide shaft with her tongue while her hands made their way down to his heavy balls. The thick meat sacks were the size of golf balls and were just as heavy in her tiny hands, but being as heavy up top as she was, these meat sacks were nothing by comparison. She enjoyed playing with his large balls; she loved to bounce them I her palms before giving them a firm squeeze, she believed it was how he must feel when he gropes her huge boobies, although he was much more ravenous.

Suddenly Gray's words reached her. Lisanna barely had a moment to react and bring most of the giant sausage out of her mouth, but leaving in the head so she'd receive he meal. The burst of hot white liquid was almost too much as it poured into her mouth, her flushed cheeks expanding before she was able to swallow, only to have them filled again by the cum she loved so much. "Lissssaaaana!" Gray gasped once more as he finished his all mighty climax.

It was not yet over for him though as his now extremely sensitive penis was drawn back into the buxom woman's maw where she looked up at him one last time before sucking on his meat popsicle as hard as she could.

"AHHHHHHHHHH GAHHH!" Gray was screaming both pleasure and pain as his overworked nerves were pushed far past their limits.

Lisanna ignored her love's cries as she kept sucking. By now she would have long gotten to the center of a tootsie pop as she prodded the opening on the head until finally one last drop of cum trickled onto her tongue. Lisanna suddenly released the poor man as he crashed back down onto the bed, completely unable to move after what she had put him through. "Fuck….sakes…woman…" he growled as the young minx stood up on the edge of the bed.

"Awww did I suck too hard? I know Natsu's tiny prick can't handle me, but I didn't know your monster couldn't either" she half mocked, half teased. "How about I make it up to you hmm?"

Gray barely lifted his head onto a pillow high enough to watch the following display in full. Lisanna ran her hands up her sides and over her breasts until they messed around in her flawless hair. It was good that Gray was propped up because he would have fallen otherwise. "You're going to enjoy this you horse." Lisanna smiled as her hands slowly reached behind her back and undid the clasps on her straining bra. It popped off and sprang onto the bed he laid on, completely covering one of his feet as it did. Lisanna giggled a little as Gray stared at her perky double F tits. She held them in her small hands, squishing them against her chest before sliding her hands down until they popped out. Drool was flowing out of the ice mage's mouth at the spectacle. Lisanna bounced her huge breasts in her hands a dew more times before letting one go and casually tweaking the nipple of the other while she spoke. "I know you love my rack, baby, but I have much more to offer you than these…" she finished her sentence, letting the boob she held up by the nipple drop back down to her chest where it collided with its beautiful sister , sending them both jiggling.

Lisanna turned around and bent over so Gray could see how damp her panties where now. You see what you do to me?" Lisanna teased as she peeled down her soaked panties, revealing her firm butt, it wasn't huge like Juvia or other mage's were, but it certainly had plenty of flesh capable of keeping any ass man satisfied.

Lisanna smacked her ass several times until it was flushed pink before rubbing it sensually. "Wanna cum play in here" she asked as she raised one leg up to her head, fully exposing her tight pussy in a way only an Olympic gymnast could. As she raised her leg, more and more clear liquid was beginning to drip from her flowering pussy.

Gray's monster cock may have been sucked dry, but it still rose to the occasion, once more oozing out a stream of precum in the direction of the busty woman. Lisanna let her tongue hang out of her mouth as she imagined the feeling of his cum pouring down her throat again. "That's what I wanted to see! If only Natsu were here, he'd see what a real dragon looks like!" Lisanna laughed while Gray continued to watch every drop of her juices leak down her thighs.

Having teased her man long enough, Lisanna climbed over him, briefly lowering one large boob down over Gray's mouth. He immediately latched onto the hard nipple and began French kissing it. Lisanna barely had a moment to recover as his tongue battered her poor boob; it was as if a dozen hands were grabbing it all at once! "UGhhhh How…how do you do….th-AH" Lisanna gasped half way through speaking as Gray nibbled on her nipple before pushing his face so far in he forced it into a plump cupcake on her chest.

Lisanna got back on her knees, as staying on all fours put her soft breasts in too vulnerable a position. She grinned widely as she turned around and gave Gray a close up view of her leaking flower. "I hope you're hungry" Lisanna smiled as she planted her pussy firmly on the ice mage's face, his nose penetrating her immediately, sending jets of cold air up into her warm crevice. "AAHHHHHH!" The girl squealed, but Gray's hands held her down, his fingers sinking into the jiggly flesh of her pale ass. He slapped in several times, much harder than she had.

"You're not walking away from this. You can only crawl…" he drawled as his icy tongue followed the cool air into her.

Lisanna tried to hold on in the face of the chilling onslaught. "Please slow down! I'm gonna cum too soon" she called, but Gray kept plunging deeper, his tongue swept over every last millimeter of her pussy, hunting for her delectable juices. "Lisanna was suddenly struck in the head by something hard when she had an idea.

Gray felt her beginning to contract when he felt two incredibly soft pillows on his cock.

"I doubt anyone in Fairy Tail has had a 69-boobfuck before!" Lisanna yelled as she pumped his sopping wet dick with her perfectly round fun bags, while giving the huge cock a healthy French kiss each time it appeared from the soft valley.

Not to be outdone, Gray withdrew his pink muscle from her pussy and instead sucked her clit into his mouth. Lisanna never stood a chance, her poor clit was being molested everywhere by Gray's cold tongue. "Nooo so close!" Lisanna wailed as she climaxed all over the muscular mage, he held his mouth wide open to catch the majority of sweet nectar that flowed from within her.

Lisanna collapsed on the bed, she was exhausted from the treatment Gray had just given her, she could have just passed out if Gray didn't have other plans…"Oh it's long from over for you!" The icy man picked up his panting girlfriend and laid her down on her stomach where he had just been. "You've been in control of this for too long tonight. How's about I show you what a real man can do to a body like yours."

Lisanna could only blush dark red as the man above her pinned her to the bed, his legs forcing hers open for another round.

"No, Gray, I'm too sensitive there right now!" Lisanna started to panic.

"Don't worry. I'm not going in that hole…I'm going in this one" Gray said as he spanked her bouncy butt cheeks like bongo drums, watching as they turned from a pale white to pink and then finally red before running his hands over them, gently soothing them, just to do it all again!

"Gray! I can't take that! Noting has ever been up there before!" Lisanna never wanted to take Natsu up there, even though he was small, but Gray on the other hand was enormous! There was no way he could fit in without splitting her in two.

"You're not with Natsu, Lisanna, I'm going to FUCK your body until I can't fuck no more, but don't worry, this will be just as fun for you as it is for me" he somewhat reassured her.

"But Gr-aahhh! Ah ah" Lisanna gasped as Gray rammed all 9 inches of his swollen cock into her untouched ass.

Gray began furiously pounding Lisanna's untainted hole as his giant cock rammed in and out of her a record speeds. As he fucked her ass, Gray grabbed hard handfuls of her bouncy ass, allowing him to slam into her even harder each time. Lisanna could only pant doggedly underneath him as he had his way with whatever part of her body he chose…she knew that she couldn't stop him…not that she'd ever want to. "DO IT! FUCK MY ASS, GRAY! FUCK IT LIKE NO ONE ELSE EVER WILL!" she screamed up at him.

Gray could barely hear her over his own grunts of pleasure, he was slamming into her ass so hard, his balls were beating against her sloppy clit with each thrust, further increasing their arousal.

As an hour passed, Lisanna felt herself losing her grip on reality as she passed her third orgasm while Gray was finally nearing his, he had finally recouped from his losses to her earlier in the day, and now he was ready to unload again. "FUCK LISANNA!" the ice mage bellowed as he let loose a torrent of cum into her tight ass, he began pulling out even as more continued to flow out of him.

A much as she tried, Lisanna was far too weak to try and scoop up the cum; instead collapsed on the bed, with Gray collapsing beside her, an arm draped protectively around her nude bust…

6 hours later the couple awoke looking into each other's eyes. "You just had to fuck me there didn't you?" she smiled at him.

"You're body belongs to me just as much as mine belongs to you now." Gray smirked. "Besides, now you know you can take the biggest cock in Fairy Tail without even crying." He laughed.

Lisanna mumbled something as she nestled her boobs into his arm, loving the way they felt protected in his embrace, like a pair of rabbits sleeping in the embrace of a lion…

"What was that?" he seemed surprised at her sudden, quite comment.

"I've seen bigger." She said quickly before once again trying to distract him with her ample bosom.

"No you haven't! You've only ever slept with Natsu and he's tiny!" Gray didn't believe the sexy minx for an instant.

Lisanna knocked him on the head for the rude comment. "You can fuck me whichever way you want, but don't you ever assume things about me!" she growled.

"Sorry" he said with his head hanging low.

"Besides. I said I had SEEN bigger, not fucked bigger." She smiled all cute like at him.

"And who the hell in Fairy Tail is bigger than me?" Gray smirked at her, his confidence returning.

"Laxus; he's at least 13 inches long and before you say anything else, I saw it when I walked in on him and my sister going at it behind the bar so NAHH!" she finished while pulling down one eyelid and sticking her tongue out at him.

Trying to ignore the way her huge boobs shook as she moved, Gray responded "Well I've seen the biggest boobs in Fairy Tail, in fact I've felt them too" he crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly.

"Erza may be stacked like a fucking cow with those double Js now, but taking a bath with Erza when you're 6 doesn't count you dick! Tiny Dragon already tried that one!"

Gray seemed shot down, but only momentarily. "I'm not even going to say what she'd do to you if she knew you said that." Gray face palmed. "Biggest dick or not I bet I can show you a better fucking with my icy 9 inches than Laxus ever could with his 13" he said the last word in a goofy, mocking manner.

"Well you'll have ti ask my sister about that." Lisanna smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"No I think she'll ask you about this first!" Gray laughed as he pulled Lisanna out of the bed and down the hall…

"She's going to have a lot to ask you when you get back…"

A/N: Chapter 2 isn't as long as 1, but I didn't have to set up the story here. Please read and review my other stories. If you have any questions about the girls or requests, or whatever else; please visit my profile. GOOOOOOODBYE AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
